


TV Night

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Jane and Sutton go over to Kat's apartment to catch up on GoT. Just a little bit of Kadena cuteness ensues.





	TV Night

“Do you think I should put out snacks?” Adena asks pulling out four glasses from the cupboard.

Kat shakes her head “They’ll be fine. And if they want anything, they know where the kitchen is.”

There are two swift knocks at the door followed by Jane’s voice “Let us in!”

“Yeah, stop making out and open the door!” 

“Calm down,” Kat answers. “That was one time! And I eventually heard your knocking.”

Adena greets Jane and Sutton each with a kiss to the cheek. 

“I can’t believe it’s taken us this long to get together, do you know how hard it is to avoid spoilers?” 

“Um, yeah I do, social media director,” Kat points at herself. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jane laughs.

“Let’s do this!” 

They all settle into their seats to begin their Game of Thrones catch up marathon. 

***

At the episode’s end, Adena places her hand on Kat’s knee and informs her that she’s going to get more water. Kat acknowledges Adena while maintaining her conversation with the others; she leans over for the remote and presses pause. Adena can hear them processing the last episode and speculating about the next. 

She’s returning the pitcher of water back into the refrigerator when she feels a slight pang of hunger. As the popcorn cooks in the microwave, Adena looks over at the trio talking and laughing. It’s not often that they all get together, but when they do, Jane and Sutton are welcoming and easy to be around. The love that they share for Kat warms her heart. 

The conversation dies down, it’s quiet for a second, and then Adena hears Kat. 

“Baby!!” Kat calls from the living room. Her tone is jokingly impatient, clearly ready to start the next episode.

Adena quickly transfers the popcorn into a bowl and rushes back to the living room, to her seat between Kat and Sutton. 

“Coming, coming!”

Before Adena can sit down, Kat reaches out and throws her arms around Adena’s waist, pulling Adena into her lap. 

Adena chuckles, “Hey, love”, as she tries to keep the bowl from tipping over and spilling. Sutton notices her struggle and takes the bowl away from her without any hesitation.

“Oooh, popcorn!”

“Ok, I’m pressing play.”

With Kat’s interlocked hands at her waist, holding her in Kat’s lap, Adena no longer feels her hunger. Adena rests a hand against Kat’s neck, occasionally stroking gently, playing with a stray curl. 

***  
“Another episode?” Jane asks.

Kat places an absent minded kiss on Adena’s shoulder, pulling her closer. “Mmm,” she thinks. Adena feels so nice in her arms, and now she can feel Adena gazing down at her. No, she does not want to watch another episode tonight. Kat adjusts so that when she stands, she’s carrying Adena in her arms. 

“Yeah, not tonight,” Kat informs them as she starts walking over to the bedroom. “I’ll see you later!” Kat cocks her head towards the door and clicks her tongue, indicating that they should leave.

Through light laughter Adena calls out, “Bye! Have a good night!”

Sutton and Jane grab their bags, and say a quick goodbye, shutting the door on Kat and Adena’s dying laughter. 

“Do they make you jealous?” 

“So jealous.”


End file.
